


Lil' Sebastian

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 6</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://sunsetmog.livejournal.com/">sunsetmog</a>: Parks and Rec, "Lil' Sebastian"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

“Oh no!” Leslie cried suddenly causing Ben to spill coffee on his lap.

“What is it?” He dabbed uselessly at his pants.

“I forgot about Lil’ Sebastian’s birthday!”

Ben gaped. “The donkey?”

“He’s not a donkey, he’s a miniature horse. We always commemorate the day of his birth with a festival. All the children in Pawnee come to adorn him with wreaths of carrot tops and apple chains. It’s adorable.”

“The whole town celebrates a horse’s birthday?”

“Ben, it’s Lil’ Sebastian! It’s not too late, we can fix this.” Leslie stood on her chair. “Everyone, emergency meeting. Conference room. Now!”


End file.
